1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. In particular, the inventive concept relates to processes for forming a metal gate of a semiconductor device such as gate last or replacement gate processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gate electrodes of transistors of semiconductor devices have conventionally been made of polysilicon. However, polysilicon gate electrodes have now been replaced with metal gate electrodes in order to satisfy performance requirements. A gate last process or a replacement gate process is an example of one process for realizing a metal gate.